Creation and Destruction
by The Flying Spagetti Monster
Summary: C’s given name had been Alex Frederick. But she didn’t need that name; for her new name was simply an abbreviation for Creation. For that’s exactly what C did, she created something from nothing; she thought of herself as living philosopher’s stone. -fma-
1. preface

C was certain today was going to be interesting; for some reason she always had, had a knack for knowing just which days would provide the most entertainment for her otherwise boring and dreary life. She cast a glance across the room and watched the strange light patterns distorted by the leaves of the old oak outside the window appeared on the dark wood of the wall; suddenly looking down when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. With a slight air of disgust she pushed the sheets away from her body; there was something about the foreign smell of another person's sheets and clothes that C always found grotesque.

She paused, wondering why the family had even bothered to let her, a complete stranger have their bed. With a single hand she did her best to brush the frizzy tangles out of her long, thick brown hair; it was laughable what she must have looked like. She had slept in her clothes, torn pants streaked with mud and a t shirt several sizes too big (also painted with brown muck). Her shoes lay on the floor by the bed, mud stained, hole covered, falling apart and all; she had no socks.

C stood and stretched, trying to decide just how she could make sure this particular day was as interesting and entertaining as she could possible make it. She slipped her shoes on and hurried outside; happy the family she had stayed with was all late-sleepers. The sun was just shining over the trees, the distant buildings almost invisible against the intensity of the sun's glare.

You see, C was born rather boring; or rather she was born rather average. She was neither exceedingly beautiful nor ugly; skinny or fat; short or tall; smart or stupid; and she knew alchemy, but could hardly do anything beyond the basics. Her only true defining feature was the rather strange ability she had acquired one eve. The even stranger fact was that the date and time it had first occurred held no significance as one would suspect such a day would have. It wasn't her birthday, someone's death, an anniversary or anything else. She wasn't on the verge of death and C was quite certain that at the time no one she knew was in danger. C hadn't even felt when she awoke that morning that, that day would be interesting. In fact she had felt rather uninterested and bored, even when she discovered her ability, she found it disdainfully useless in some manner; especially in its limitations.

She had gone for a walk as she did afternoons, only to find herself quite irritated that the park bench was broken. It sometimes happened; teenagers would throw rocks and one would crush the wood, the temperatures or humidity would harm the solidity of the wood, or some fat woman would decide to sit down; either way it happened often, and as usual C was annoyed. As with any normal person she was completely startled when the missing chunk of wood on the bench that had snapped off suddenly appeared, rejoined to the rest of the bench.

The power wasn't difficult to control, she just had to know what it looked like and want it, and it happened. She had to be there, looking at it for it to work. There was no light, or bubble of electricity. The energy within her would fade, simultaneously the object she desired would appear; as though it had been there all along. It would be hard to explain to others, but it happened the instant she wanted it, and sometimes C wondered if she had actually done anything at all.

Amazing some might cry out, how absolutely utterly amazing to have gained such an ability. C knew those thoughts were crap; the energy she used was terribly small and didn't grow or develop, it would arrive in bursts. She had absolutely no idea where it came from. It just was. Sometimes nothing for weeks and then suddenly her body would thrum with almost uncontainable potential, other times she would just occasionally get a small thrum of energy in her core. Either way, C didn't use her power. She let it accumulate and grow, using it only when she had too, as long as she stored the energy, C didn't have to worry about what to do if something happened. She was prepared.

She stayed with her family for almost three months after her discovery before finally running away, her father and brother were both part of the military and C was smart enough to know her power would be seeked by the government. On the day C left, she sliced her arm with a razor blade and drew on her bedroom wall in her own blood;

'_I am no Hero,_

_I am no God'_

Following this she created her own corpse, razor blade outstretched in pale hand; a face twisted with pain. Blood covered the floors, and C slipped out the window and ran.

But now she was here, in East City, manipulating the people and using their pity and constant helpfulness to her advantage. Sometimes she would heal their wounds, sometimes return lost limbs; these services were the only payment she could manage but the people always considered it godly. They thought it was alchemy. But C knew it wasn't.

They would ask her, her name, and C would reply in a quiet voice, "C."

The people would wonder why she was named a letter of the alphabet; they were silly, believing that was her birth name. C's given name had been Alex Frederick. But she didn't need that name; for her new name was simply an abbreviation for Creation. For that's exactly what C did, she created something from nothing; she herself was a living philosopher's stone.


	2. Chapter 1

I glanced out at the sun and shielded my eyes from the light; despite the sun's warmth C felt only the chilly wind blowing roughly against her, whipping her hair around her face in a wild display. It was if the wind was angrily slapping me, reminding me that it was still more powerful than me, that it had been alive than me and would live longer than me; it was simply stupid for the wind to remind me this.

I looked away from the sky, fragmented ghosts of the sun danced across my vision. With one last glance at the house I had spent the night in, I hurried towards the train station. It wasn't a far distance, just a few blocks from where I had stayed.

The man at the ticket booth looked me up in down warily; probably wondering what a homeless girl would be doing at the train station. I laughed slightly and the man frowned, "can I help you."

"Yeah," I grinned resting my elbows on the table so our eyes met. "Problem is," I paused looking down with fake sadness, "I don't know where to go."

The man snorted, "Then why go at all?"

"Well," I stretched out my right hand, and tapped my index finger with the finger of my left as if counting, "I no longer wish to stay here; I'm bored; and trains are fun." Then I put my hands down and glared at the man, "and I'm sure that the train station needs the money."

The man laughed as if I had cracked a joke, "these trains are expensive, rat."

"How far will 50 pounds get me?"

The man's eye twitched, "You thief! Where did you get that money, mongrel?"

"I saved it instead of buying new clothes."

"Or taking a bath," the man added, pinching his nose.

"So how much is a train to Central?"

The man looked at a paper behind the desk for a moment, his eyes scanning some list before he looked back at me. "15 pounds," he replied.

I reached into my pocket, the empty holders suddenly full of the exact amount needed. I handed him the cash and he took it from me carefully, as though my money carried some flesh-eating parasite.

A few moments later he passed me a train ticket for Central that was destined to leave in twenty minutes. Noting the time, or lack thereof, I hurried across the station towards a large train, a sign nearby reading 'Central'. "Well," I muttered under my breath, "if this doesn't end in entertainment of some sort I don't know what will."

A small smile graced my lips and I spoke louder this time, though still to myself, "I wonder if brother is still stationed at Central."

---

The train ride was rather boring; I lay down in one of the rear cars and napped. The ride was only a few hours but the lack of events made the minutes stretch out. I groaned and repositioned myself for the hundredth time, my right arm numb from its previous position.

The world outside flew past in a flash of colors, the silence made me weary and I slept until the train screeched to a halt at the station in Central. I pulled myself up and stood shakily before making me way off the train.

I was thoroughly started by the large amount of people hurrying around me. Even in East City things were never this crowded. I quickly scanned the heads for anyone in a blue military suit; gave up and made my way outside to the bright lights and busy populace of the capital city.

"Hey," I called out, grabbing the sleeve of a passing pedestrian. The man gave me a wary look and stopped walking. I smiled and continued, "What's the news; any big events or military conflicts in Central?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know, go ask a news stand or something." He pulled away, my eyes trailing him as he faded into the crowd.

"Ass," I spat under my breath before scanning the street for a newsstand, "he could have at least told me where one was."

After several minutes of searching I sat down on the curb and groaned in annoyance; this day was interesting alright, but not enjoyable. Slowly I stood; there was no point in just sitting down.

So after glancing around at all the shops, I decided right was the 'right' path and soon found myself staring into the distance at an enormous building. If my memory was correct, that was the military HQ. Suddenly I broke out in uncontrollable laughter, this was the most luck I had, had all day.

I marched towards the building, still grinning; brother was going to be so surprised. Whether unlucky or lucky, that moment I couldn't tell; as I rounded a corner I found my face meeting hard steel.

I squeezed my eyes shut holding back tears, pinching the bridge of my nose in pain, "Dammit; who walks around in the middle of a city in fucking armor!?"

I opened one eye, and found myself staring at some seven foot tall guy who was shouting apologies and waving his hands in front of his torso wildly. I only vaguely thought about the oddness of his childish voice.

"It's alright," I muttered, "I don't think my nose is broken."

The armor seemed slightly relieved, but only a moment later a short blonde boy in a red trench-coat appeared next to the armored guy, "what happened."

I glanced at him, and rolled my eyes, "appears I once more meet captain oblivious."

He glared at me but ignored my comment, "who are you."

"You know," I said brushing some of the mud off of my pants, although not too much effect, "It isn't polite to demand the name of another person without properly introducing yourself first."

"I'm Alphonse, and this is my _older_ brother Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The armor replied in his childish tone.

I paused and glanced between the two for a moment and suddenly I burst out laughing. Edward gained a stress mark on his forward, "Does this have anything to do with my height because if it does…"

I cut him off, stifling down a fit of giggles, "no, no. It's just I knew this day would be interesting; I just didn't expect this kind of entertainment."

The boys glanced at each other and I suddenly a light bulb went off in my head, "wait." I poked the short blonde, "You're the fullmetal alchemist right?" He nodded, his face becoming prideful and his eyes hinted arrogance. "Do you know a soldier named, Daniel Frederick? He's average height, brown hair, green eyes, rather quiet…" I trailed off when I noticed the blank stares I received; slowly I pushed past them, pausing next to Edward and leaning close to his ear, "if you see him, don't mention me."

With that, I hurried towards HQ, not bothering to give the pair another glance; things were kept more interesting when they were kept interesting and vague. I was certain I would see the two again someday, who knew when.

I had only gone a couple yards when I loud explosion followed by a scream of pain rang loud. I instantly took off in a sprint in the direction in which the sound had originated, knowing full well that a day with this much excitement would not come again. And it seemed almost fitting that the two boys' footsteps were close behind mine. A smirk crossed my face as I ran, appears my meeting with brother would have to postponed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long; I was lazy and busy with other stuff. I don't own fma. Plz read, rate, and review.**

---

The world around me flew past in a spin of color, my breathing remained rather normal but I found myself creating oxygen and glucose as energy in order to increase my speed. It worked, and the two strange boys were now several blocks behind me.

The screaming continued in breadth as I arrived at my destination, immediately ending all energy formation, and completely halting the movement of my feet. My eyes widened as a misplaced foot proved my mistake.

The concrete was coming up fast, and I instinctively fell into a roll, scraping my knees, hand, and a small spot above my eye. I slowly opened my eyes and the world stopped spinning, it seemed I had a knack for putting myself in embarrassing situations.

Three people were staring at me: a soldier with blonde hair and green eyes, a large tanned man in sunglasses with strange markings on his arms, and a girl who looked almost exactly like me.

I ignored the first too and stared wide eyed at the clone as the other girl mirrored my expression. She was standing on the roof of one of the buildings and wore a long dark cloak, her black hair in a long braid down her back.

I stared at her, and everyone else stared at me in silence; until two pounding footsteps pulled everyone's attention to a short blonde kid and a suit of armor. There was another long moment of silence as everyone seemed too startled to make any moves.

At least until sunglass-man grabbed the head of the soldier in the hand of his tattooed arm and there was a bright light. The clone jerked her head down and stared at him, the energy the man formed fading instantaneously and a spurt of energy filling my own body.

More shocked silence as the sunglass-man looked at his hand and then at her in confusion and the soldier clutched his head in terror.

"Leave him alone," the clone commanded, leaping off the roof gracefully and starting towards him.

Sunglass-man took off running and no one chased him.

I scrambled to my feet, took one last look at the clone and took off running, pushing past the boys who tried to grab me, apparently splitting up (the short kid chasing me). I was too disoriented to force energy into my legs, to out of breath to keep running, and becoming increasingly weak and fatigued.

Finally I came to a stop in front of a large brick building, before I heard a sound and found myself staring at a group of uniformed soldiers; a few pointing their guns, the rest appearing to prepare to use alchemy.

"No…problem…here," I managed between gasping breaths. A gun was cocked by a blonde woman and a tall Xing-looking man looked ready to snap his fingers. Smiling slightly I made a small wave.

A certain annoying short boy ran up, "she did something, she stopped scar's decomposition."

I shook my head wildly and waved my hands in front of my face, "that wasn't me, that was the clone."

"Clone?" The boy gave me a weird look.

I nodded vigorously, "she was wearing some cloak, I swear I don't even know how she did it. It was the exact opposite of…" I trailed off …of_ me…_

The wall behind me faded suddenly, and two arms grabbed me and pulled me through. The woman fired and I instantly thought of the wall closing up. The task was completed with only one detoured bullet whizzing a foot from my head.

I ripped away from the captor and glared at my identical, "ok, clone; are you the good twin or the evil?"

The girl shrugged, "name's D."

I smirked, "mine's C."

"Let me guess," She laughed, "its short for creation."

I nodded, "And yours destruction."

Her smirk faded, "How much energy do you have?"

I shrugged, but giving her a questioning look, "how do you know how mine works."

"Because I'm a genius."

"Some," I blushed at having used a good amount of my saved energy just running to sunglass-man's location.

"good," she paused a moment and appeared deep in thought. The sound of approaching footsteps echoed around us.

I glanced at the opening and prepared to close it, when D grabbed my arm to stop me and made a motion with her finger, pointing down and shushed me.

The ground beneath us faded and I tumbled into the darkness, twisting my ankle and wacking my head, elbow, and butt on the ground as we landed in a heap on dirt ten feet from the surface.

"Close the surface!" She appeared to have landed without injury. I glanced up, and the whole hole above us was refilled, open till about a foot above our current position.

She sighed in relief, and I vaguely heard the sound of footsteps above us, someone barking orders. Both of us, sat in silence for what felt like hours before the footsteps hurried away and there was a long silence above us.

"That was close," I laughed, cut off by D's finger shoved in my front of my face in a symbol for silence. Her eyes flashed angrily in the darkness. I blushed and leaned against the rock walls, rubbing my sore ankle, using my remaining energy to fix the stretched muscle.

It was a long time in complete darkness before D shifted to face me. I couldn't make out her face in the darkness, and there was a long pause where I merely stared at the spot I guessed her eyes to be.

"Make some damn light already."

I quirked an eyebrow, silently wishing she could see my expression, "how?"

"Photons."

"Photons?"

"yeah," D said as she once more shifted and then let out a sigh.

I looked around the darkness wondering how I was supposed to make them, unlike other objects I'd created; I'd never seen what a photon looked like. Wasn't it a theory anyway? How did D know that I wasn't supposed to create energy waves or something instead? Either way I had no idea how to do it, and ended up just looking around continually as D began to tap her fingers impatiently.

"Any time now, I'm not going to live forever."

There was another long silence before I replied, "I don't know how to do it, why don't you just open up the hole again."

D groaned, "It's not that simple, we can't just come out of where we went in."

"But it's the perfect plan!" I shouted, "They'll never expect it!"

D let out another groan, "trust me, we're going to tunnel out of here. Now make some light."

There was a pause, and finally I just imagined what our encampment must look like when doused in light and opened my eyes to find that nothing had changed.

"Soon would be good."

"I'm trying!"

After a couple more failed attempts I gave up, "what do photons look like?"

"Dunno, round I guess, multi-colored, energy-emitting, etcetera, etcetera."

"Very vivid description, D."

"Thank you."

I wondered whether that was a sarcastic reply to my sarcastic remark, or D was oblivious to cynicism. Slowly D made movements, I assumed were an attempt to stand. Something brushed against the 'ceiling'.

"Guess we're doing this blind," D muttered under her breath as she felt around the walls. "Hey C, do you remember which way the wall you made was when we fell?"

I shook my head, but stopped when I realized D couldn't see my response, "no, we sort of tumbled around it could be in any direction for all we know."

D made what sounded like someone banging their head on the wall, "This is useless."

"I guess the only way out is up."

D was silent a moment, "when I open this tunnel up, create a ladder immediately, got it?"

"Yeah."

The dirt above us faded from existence and I covered my eyes as the bright lights blinded me.

"C!"

"I know, ladder." I opened my eyes slowly, ghosts of the sun still daunting my vision. I stared up at the wall and willed a ladder to appear. It immediately did so.

D, already standing, hurried up the ladder with me not far behind. We stood at the top and I turned to the hole and it closed up, then turned to D and stepped away from her. "Ok I want an explanation now, who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Not now, let's worry about getting too…" she paused and looked around her in thought.

"I don't think you thought this through very well, D."

"Shut-up."


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own fma. Read Rate and Review**

D looked around and finally set her gaze on one of the surrounding buildings. Without a glance in my direction she scrambled up the side of the wall surprisingly fast. I watched her a moment but hesitated to follow, not sure whether I wanted to risk completely humiliating myself in an attempt to scale the wall.

D stood on the roof turned around looking down at me with a smirk, "afraid of heights?"

I shook my head angrily and willed a ladder to appear, quickly shuffling up as D watched me with an amused expression. Once at the top D destroyed the ladder and grabbed my hand, dragging me with her.

On nearing the edge of the roof I halted and yanked D to a stop. "I can't jump that far," I stated gesturing to the ten foot distance to the next roof.

D groaned, "Then make a bridge or something."

I nodded, but had nowhere near enough energy to make anything thick enough to support the both of us.

Suddenly my eyes widened in realization and I turned to D, "if you can erase anything you want from existence, and I can create anything why are we running from those military guys?"

D shrugged, "Dunno. But why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

I threw up my arms in there, "Because this morning I planned on scaring my older brother and now I'm running from the military on the roofs with some clone freak!"

D closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again her expression was cold, "In case you hadn't already noticed, you're a freak too."

"No!" I screamed feeling somewhat pained from her words, "I'm just an average person who woke up one morning with a strange power!"

"Just like the super heroes in comic books!" D gushed with fake enthusiasm. Her face returned to its dark expression, "I guess that makes me the bad-guy."

I stepped away from D, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up; suddenly I was unsure if I would ever want something exciting to happen again. "I'm leaving now."

I started for the edge of the roof, but D grabbed the back of my neck, squeezing a bit roughly. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave."

I ripped away from her grasp, "why not!"

"Because without you I can't go home!" D's face darkened as her eyes became glossy and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

I turned back to face her and watched, suddenly feeling lost, "What do you mean?"

D pulled away from me and clenched her fists, "I made a huge mistake…a long time ago and in an attempt to kill myself accidentally passed through the gate."

I looked at D; for some reason her emotions were affecting me. My chest throbbed slightly, and I looked away waiting for the feeling to pass, "why do you need me?"

D wiped her eyes, looking slightly embarrassed, "I'm not quite sure how it works." She straightened herself out and blinked, all the water around her eyes suddenly gone, "but I know someone who does."

I didn't move from where I stood, "How do we find them?"

D shrugged, "he travels around a lot, but trust me you'll know when you're within a 350 mile radius of him." She shivered, "his presence completely cancels out our abilities, the closer you are the weaker your powers."

I felt a little puzzled, "But D, I move around a lot too and my powers have never stopped working."

D glanced at me, "that's either a coincidence or something else we need to ask him."

"Are you telling me I'm going to have to follow you around for who knows how long just so I can get rid of you? Why should I?"

"Don't you want to be normal?"

The question caught me off guard and a long uncomfortable silence followed. "What do you mean?" I finally responded.

D met my eyes, "when I leave, your powers will immediately cease to exist." She paused a moment, "unless you still have leftover energy, but once that's gone you're back to being a completely normal."

"But why would you being gone make a difference?"

D groaned, and I wondered how she had gone from completely depressed to simply annoyed, "N will explain everything when we find him."

"N?"

"I don't know what his real name is, but N is short for neutral as he can short-out our abilities. I don't know if he can do anything else."

"How long is it going to take to find this guy? Couldn't you just explain this all to me now so we wouldn't have to waste time?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to find him, and it's kind of his job to explain everything, he knows way more than every scholar in existence in both worlds combined. He is more knowledgeable and accurate than every book in both worlds combined. He is…"

"Alright I get it!" I snapped, "Let's go find this N guy, so I can get rid of you already. Your more annoying," I began imitating the sound of her voice from her earlier description of N, "than every little brother in both worlds combined."

D smiled gently and ran forward and hugged me, "thank you so much, finally I'll be able to leave this hell and go home. It's been so long I don't even know if I can still make it up to…" She trailed off and pulled away and returning her gaze to the other roof ten feet from us, the back at me. "We can walk on the ground if you want."

This time I smiled, "I would feel much safer."

D grinned, "Scaredy-cat," I glared at her as she leaped off the roof and landed gracefully on the concrete below.

My anger faded to fear as I looked over the edge at the distance to the ground. Suddenly overcome with dizziness I pulled away.

"Hurry up! I'm doing you a favor by coming down here!" D sounded angry…her stupid mood swings.

"It's too far down," I shrieked suddenly wondering why our bickering hadn't attracted any attention.

Maybe it was just that one internal question, or a coincidence altogether, but suddenly there was a commotion of pounding feet and commands, sounding very much like a military group. Just great.

I looked over the side again; there wasn't time to climb down a ladder if I made one. D looked rushed, "Just jump!"

I clenched my fists and leaped over the edge as the first soldier came into view rounding the corner to where D stood. The ground came up fast and I instinctively created air molecules below me, slowing my fall so I landed gently on the ground. By the time I was steady, D was already running and soldiers were rounding the corner.

I was frozen, my legs wouldn't move. Why wasn't I doing anything?

My eyes widened as a soldier held up a gun, "stop and hold your hands over your head!"

I turned my head and looked behind me, D was gone and I couldn't help but mutter, "traitor," under my breath before slowly raising my hands. I wasn't thinking clearly enough to fight all these soldiers, and I felt low on energy. Now more than ever I wished I was an innocent, normal civilian; at least then soldiers wouldn't have a reason to arrest me.

I closed my eyes and took calming breaths as the soldiers surrounded me, and I was handcuffed.

One soldier started to blindfold me, warning his partners, "This one's dangerous."

I began laughing, as helpless and weak as I was at the moment, these people still thought of me as a threat. Although I had to admit, with the blindfold on I couldn't create anything so now I was even more disabled.

The walk was short, to some sort of vehicle where I was seated, feeling the presence of a large man next to me.

I sighed as we began moving and growled under my breath, "You better not be abandoning me D… I know you need me."

The soldiers were silent, and I wondered if they had heard my words. I mentally slapped myself, why should I care, the name D probably meant as little to them as the meaning of aejdsrie; of course that meant little to me as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I don't own fma (obviously). Read Rate and Review.**

After a long series of unmemorable twists and turns the car pulled to a stop and both of the soldiers got out. The blindfold was not removed as I had hoped it would be and I was led to who knows where. By this point I no longer paid any attention to direction and focused more on formulating an escape plan.

Still handcuffed and blindfolded I was thrown onto the concrete ground of some cell, the grinding of metal and click of a lock only furthered my suspicions.

This was it.

It had been hardly two minutes before I began twitching, bored out of my freaking my mind. It seemed my need for adventure and excitement was not ended by today's activities. It was simply torturous to sit still for so long.

I pulled myself to a sitting position and inched my way backwards towards a wall. "Ouch," I cried as my head hit the corner of something. That wasn't the right direction. I moved to the left and this time found my way to a hard brick wall which was surprisingly comfortable to lean on.

I lay there for a moment until a fit of laughter broke my trance. I jerked my head in the direction that the sound emanated from, "what's so freaking funny?"

The person stopped laughing immediately, neither answering my question nor responding in any manner. I lay there for a few moments wondering how long I was going to have to sit there. "How long am I going to have to be here?" No response. I waited a few more moments and began to wonder if there was even anyone down here with me. "Is anyone there?"

Someone coughed and I immediately jerked my head in the direction it originated so that I was facing him…or her…whoever it was. "Hey you!"

The man must have been sick of me because he groaned, "shut up, you're so noisy."

I grinned and repeated my question from earlier, "how long am I going to be stuck in this cell?"

"Dunno."

"Why do I have a blindfold on?"

"Sorry, only one question per day."

I ground my teeth in frustration, "At least tell me…"

The sound of a door opening halted my question. I could hear what sounded like three people walking towards me.

---

"What's your name?"

I ignored the voice and shifted in the hard chair. My hands were still handcuffed behind me and that only added to my discomfort. By this point I was certain D wasn't coming, and if I was to escape they would have to remove the blindfold. So far no one had done so. Smart people.

"What's your name?" The man repeated, "And what is your purpose?"

I fidgeted in my chair in annoyance, "What's your name and why am I being kidnapped?"

"We're asking the questions!" Another man shouted pounding his fists on a table that separated both them from me.

I blinked, and moved my head slightly trying to get a little light into the blindfold but all I could see was darkness. Suddenly I banged my head on the table in front of me, startling both soldiers as I realized my own stupidity. I could've escaped in the cell so easily if I had thought of it before!

I grinned and both soldiers shifted back before muttering, "No choice but to do it now."

I created a fire on the cloth, immediately feeling the burning heat against my face, drying my eyes. Both soldiers began shouting and footsteps headed towards me, someone's gun clicked. I leaped backwards, stumbling over the chair. As soon as there was a decent sized hole I created water and grimaced knowing immediately that I had burned my face in several places.

The interrogation room was small and white. A table stood in the middle, with two chairs on one side and one knocked over chair on the other. There was a large window next to a door and several soldiers could be seen rushing past outside, opening the door and rushing in. There were six soldiers in the room currently and the number was growing.

One soldier held a gun out and I immediately created more metal around the end simultaneously blocking the door with a large boulder. The soldier pressed the trigger on his gun and it exploded, knocking all three soldiers to the ground, sliced with chunks of metal, and I was forced back against the wall.

The soldiers were all trying to get through the window and I had no idea what to do. D's power would have been so more useful right now. I didn't even have much energy left and my hands were still handcuffed.

I quickly made a sharp knife in my right hand and cut the hand cuffs. I smirked at the men in the hallway who all withdrew, pulling out their guns. It wouldn't be long before the state alchemists got here, they were stronger than the dimwitted soldiers, smarter too.

I ran at the window and making a second knife in my other hand, kicking the window hard and shattering the glass I scrambled through narrowly avoiding a few bullets. I sliced the soldiers nearest to me with as much force as I had, quickly taking off down the hall with absolutely no idea where I was going.

Here I was, most of a blindfold covering my face and blocking my peripheral vision, with burns on my cheeks and handcuffs on my wrists, broken along the chain so I was still wearing them, one cuff on each arm, but they weren't connected. The chains hung limply from the cuffs, slapping my side as I ran. After all my years spent keeping a low profile I was now probably their number one target.

I created oxygen and glucose, increasing my speed as I raced around corners, zipping past wide-eyes officers and soon the pounding footsteps were too far distant to be of worry. I began running on my own oxygen and energy when I realized I had hardly any left.

Finally I slowed, and looked around, I had been running for thirty minutes, somehow evading all the officers and I still hadn't found the exit. Either this place was extremely large or my sense of direction was failing me.

As I rounded the next corner I slammed into someone as I group of people happened to be standing at the corner where I turned. A few state alchemists held out hands threatingly, but my eyes were lost in the soldier below me. "Brother?" The word past me lips and Daniel's eyes only widened further on hearing it.

The people around us faltered, as if unsure of what to do. "But you died…" Daniel trailed off and then looked at the soldiers around him, "stand-down." On hearing the command all the soldiers lowered their hands and weapons, but maintained an offensive posture.

I jumped to my feet and Daniel stood. Daniel must have worked hard to have so much control over people, I could only wonder what level he was at…it was possible he'd also learned alchemy and become a state alchemist in the time since I'd left.

Daniel and I kept are gazes connected for a moment before he finally spoke, "What are you?" Suddenly his face grew red in anger and he abruptly shoved me against the wall, "How dare you steal my sister's form!"

"I'm not a fake, it's really me."

A familiar blonde and armor rounded the corner but stopped when they saw the scene, "You!" He pointed a finger at me.

I turned my head and looked at him, then back at my brother his eyes were shadowed and he punched me roughly in the stomach. I gagged and gasped trying to regain the breath lost on the bruising of my solar plexus. "My sister is dead! I saw her body with my own eyes!"

Edward along with the rest of the group's eyes widened and I laughed softly then looked deep into his green eyes. "My name's Creation, don't forget it."

I promptly need him in the gut and once released took off down the hall, creating a wall as I rushed past, attempting to slow them down. That was probably the most stupid thing I had ever done, now they knew my name and would think I was some zombie brought back to life by dark magic.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry there hasn't been much fma character-oc interaction, I will change that soon. I don't own fma. Read, Rate, and Review.**

At the end of the hallway I saw a window and immediately increased my pace. My advantage of shock and fear had been shortlived and pounding footsteps were not far behind mine. I leaped, closing my eyes and shielding my face from the glass as I threw myself through it.

The sharp edges of the newly shattered glass sliced my clothes, and the flesh of my arms, shoulders, and one knee. I opened my eyes, trying to ignore the slicing pain and realized I had misjudged the height of the building. The ground zoomed closer, the window I had leaped from being as high as seven stories from the hard concrete ground below.

I forced every last bit of energy I had into creating air particles. Even with the slightly decreased speed, hitting the ground hurt worse than anything I had ever felt. My leg made a snapping noise as it buckled backwards on landing and my opposite knee and elbow a similar noise as I tripped and slammed hard onto the ground. My face hit the ground soon after and I was sure I had broken my nose.

I lay on the ground in a pained heap, slowly pulling myself up, trying to keep thinking straight past the blinding pain. My mind was blank; I was out of ideas, out of energy, out of hope.

People stared in horror around me, probably wondering who I was, why I had jumped out of the military headquarters highest window, and how I had survived the fall.

I gave them a nasty glare, grimacing as blood dribbled from my forehead and nose and my lacerations were throbbing and dripping blood onto the ground below.

"There she is!" Someone shouted distantly from within the building.

I flipped my head upwards wide-eyed, I was doomed, my escape had only caused me pain and misery, I was doomed. But wait. My eyes widened farther and the pain was momentarily forgotten, there were no faces in the window looking down at me or soldiers rushing out the front door.

"Get back here! Wait!" The voice was cut off and my eyes widened further as another form leaped through the glass, D.

She seemed neither shocked nor afraid of the height of the building, and expertly flung herself towards the building midflight. Grabbing onto the wall and slowing her fall as she slid, and dropping off at one story where hence she landed with perfect grace.

She took one look at me and then despite everything I smiled, "you came for me." My voice was weak and cracked.

She laughed slightly, "I need you to get home, remember." She paused, "you could've waited a few moments, it was kind of annoying to have myself confused as you." I blushed and she paused again, looking me up and down and as if assessing my damage, "took quite a fall there didn't…"

She was cut off as faces peered out the window and soldiers shouted. She grabbed my wrist, hesitating when she felt the blood, "do you have enough energy to run?"

I shook my head, "I broke my legs, D. I have no energy, I can't run anymore."

She sighed, grabbed me and flung me over her shoulder with surprised strength for her stature. I grimaced in pain at the uncomfortable position as she took off running. People stepped out of the way, most still shocked and not dare moving as we were probably currently considered dangerous criminal escapees.

It wasn't long before soldiers flooded out of the building and began a heated chase after us. I coughed weakly as we ran, darkness and spots clouding my vision, "D, destroy something. I can stop them, but I have no energy."

D hesitated, and then several street signs and walls on buildings faded. I smiled slightly and then glanced back at the military, a short blond kid in the lead. I let out a sigh and a giant steel wall to slow them down, and then on my last conscious breath I forced every bit of leftover energy into glucose and oxygen for D. She obtained a shocked expression as we suddenly went from 7 mph to 20. Then there was darkness.

---

_I was standing on a field, or a meadow. It was green, but the colors around me all seemed blended. There were no blades of grass of leaves of trees. It was a world filled completely of green and blue, separated only by a thing horizon._

_There was no distance or passage of time and though I stood I could not feel the ground beneath me or the air against my cheek. But I was very aware of the pain._

_My body throbbed, my legs and arms in especially great agony. Suddenly the world around me seemed to fade…_

---

I slowly cracked an eye open and let out a pain-induced groan, only to have my mouth covered by a soft hand. D looked at me in sympathy and I was instantly aware I was leaning against a brick wall, in an alley, behind a dumpster, and my whole body was broken and bloody. Joy.

D leaned close to my ear and whispered softly, "If I destroyed something could you fix everything?"

I shook my head and then bit back another painful moan. I had never been able to fix broken bones or such on my own body. I had tried but not yet succeeded and knew in my current blankness of thought I was likely to even a lower chance of success, "I don't think I'm thinking clear enough to create anything right now."

My throat burned, and the whispering made me want to cough but I merely swallowed trying to not to cough with every bit of effort I could muster.

D sighed and slowly leaned against the wall next to me sliding down till she was in a seated position. I glanced down. Blood was soaking through shirts and cloth wrapped tightly around my arms. Strips of cloth had been used to tie sticks to my legs and every inch of skin visible was exposing bruises and cuts.

I sighed and looked at D, "go get a doctor."

Her eyes widened slightly, "But what if…" She trailed off and looked down, her hardened features softened from confusion. She looked vulnerable and scared, was I really that important?

"There's not much we can do," I said, D raising her head to meet my eyes, "if they find me I get hauled off to some laboratory, and I can't exactly move around in this condition." I paused and reached out an arm and rested it on her shoulder, giving a soft squeeze and a weak smile. "But if you don't find a doctor who knows what will happen to me…to you…don't you want to go home? I can't do anything when I'm like this." I pulled my hand away and clenched it into a fist, scabs breaking and more blood oozing from my wounds, "I don't like being so weak so you better find me a damn doctor before I smash your face into the wall."

D stood slowly, her own fists clenched tightly, "I'll be back, stay quiet and don't move."

I gave her a look that just screamed, 'go where, I have two broken legs and lacerations over both my arms', and she sighed, "You know what I mean."

She climbed onto the dumpster and scrambled onto the roof, giving me one more look before taking off. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, wondering how my day had turned into such a painful mess.

I almost laughed, whenever something happened it all happened at once, it was funny to think that the next week would probably be nothing but boring.

I closed my eyes again, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over me. The pain seemed to numb as I drifted off, hoping nothing happened while I slept, and praying D found a doctor soon. Or someone. Anyone.

---

_I was standing on a field, a horizon line separating the green of the ground beneath me, from the blue above._

_I fell backwards, no pain or feeling as I landed gently on the empty green beneath me. In the sky, in the middle of the blue was a giant gate._

_The colors around me faded to white and I was once more standing, still on emptiness, but now facing the gate. On the stone pillars and doors were strange scriptures and images. I reached out a hand, only to quickly withdraw it as the door opened. I was flooded with light, but somehow it didn't hurt my eyes, it just made everything white._

_Black hands reached out towards me, and I was being pulled in, but I wasn't afraid it._

_And suddenly, I was watching myself be pulled in, but it wasn't me, it was D. She smiled and her body turned into light and I could no longer make out her features by the time she was pulled in and the gate doors closed._

_I was standing on the field once more and D stood in front of me, but her face was non-existent. Then I realized that all that was there was her outline… "Wake up, C."_

---

I opened my eyes and I found myself now lying in a soft bed. My arms were adorned in neatly wrapped white bandages as was the rest of my body. D was standing next to me, smiling brightly, "Happy?"

I nodded, "where am I?"

"At the Wellington House Hospital," said an elderly man I hadn't noticed before. He smiled, "My name is Dr. Wellington, you're very lucky your sister found me, you were in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah," I glanced at D and she looked away, for a moment I felt all my joy drain from my face. As soon as the doctor left the room I spoke up, "you don't care about me do you?"

D looked incredulous, "What?!"

"I know you care about my health, but that's only because you want to go home. You don't actually care about me do you?"

D looked at the ground, "It doesn't matter my reasons."

"The reasons do matter," I spat. "Before I met you, I had trouble and fun and adventure. Never did things get out of control, and I was never hurt this badly." I glared at D and felt my anger only rise when she refused to meet my gaze, "Thanks for helping me, but I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I dont own fma. Read Rate and Review.**

I regretted the words not moments after they escaped my lips as D slammed the door behind her, in an anger-induced rush to leave. I lowered my eyes. What had even caused me to say such a thing?

I had known for quite a while that D was only protecting me for her own needs. I hadn't cared. I wanted to help her. Maybe I was just upset that my life was simple and full of safe entertainment prior to meeting her.

I raised my head with new determination and flung the sheets off of me, not caring that I was starting to bleed once more. I needed to apologize to D, she couldn't have gotten too far by now.

''D!" I stood, only to come crashing to the floor with broken determination as I remembered both my legs were broken. I pulled myself back onto the bed, and looked at the bruised appendages a moment before I looked around the room and set my gaze on a box of canes of a variation of sizes in the corner across the room.

I looked back at the floor and ignored the pain as I pushed myself off the bed and slid to the floor, dragging myself quickly to the box.

It wasn't long before I was hurrying out the door and down the hallway with as much speed as one could with two broken legs and two canes of different lengths. The doctor wasn't in sight and neither was D.

I stopped at the front door and let out a sigh, I couldn't leave here with the military searching for me, and D had probably already left. If my legs hadn't been broken maybe…

"No, don't think about it," I scolded myself, not wanting to get lost in another memory trip of guilt and regret. D wouldn't be gone long, despite what I said to her she still needed me.

---

It was several hours later, lying in bed reading the newspaper that Dr. Wellington had offered me when I finally realized D wasn't coming back.

I lay back against the pillows and tossed the newspaper to the floor, closing my eyes in fear of crying. D had to come back, maybe tomorrow. Maybe.

And I closed my eyes and slept, returning to the dream that had haunted me not much earlier that day after I had slipped into unconsciousness. But this time, the vision seemed far too real hellish to be a mere vision.

---

_I stood in an empty white reality that only moments earlier was a pleasant field. I watched the gate appear, and D looked at me with an emotionless face of horror, helplessness, and guilt. The hands reached for her and she made no movements, but tears rolled freely down her cheeks, while her eyes remained distant and disbelieving._

_I began running, I had to save her. But no matter how fast I ran I never seemed to go any closer. The dark hands grabbed at her body and where ever they touched dissolved. Blood rolled down her body as bit by bit her image faded to a red shadow. Her face falling apart, as though having been dunk in acid took one last look at me, one eye missing._

_Her lips formed a crooked smile and she spoke, the words no louder than a whisper still rung loud and clear in my mind, "goodbye."_

_And her smile only grew as she was completely engulfed in a red light, dissolved, and the reality around me dimmed._

---

When I awoke, I touched my cheek and felt wetness. I was crying.

Slowly I reached over to the table beside the bed and flipped on the light, my dream had felt so real. When I had been unconscious I had ignored the visions, as I usually did with my dreams. But now…now I was frightened by a nightmare that seemed to reshape itself into every shadow.

"D," I called the name out into the empty room, wanting her presence to show me she was still alive and not dissolved by the gate. "D?" I called out a bit louder, smiling slightly as soft footsteps made their way down the hallway towards my bedroom.

The smile faded when the door opened to expose a woman I assumed to be either a nurse or Dr. Wellington's wife.

She smiled gently and made her way over to the bedside, offering me a cup of water which I took in grateful, but shaky hands. I took a sip, enjoying the sliding of the cool liquid down my parched throat.

Before I could swallow anymore she handed me two pills, "take them both, they're for the pain and will help prevent infection."

I nodded, tossing both in my mouth and swallowing them simultaneously before gulping down the rest of the glass. She smiled again, "Are you feeling ok."

I nodded, "Is D back?"

"D? Do you mean the girl that was with you? Your sister?" I nodded and she continued, "I haven't seen her, but it's very early in the morning you should probably go back to sleep."

I sighed and handed her the glass, I really didn't want to sleep for fear of the nightmare's returning. There was no way I could again witness D's demise again. Anyone's for that matter.

---

The pain medication made me very tired, and while I refused to sleep, I was too weak to grab the newspaper from the floor and settled for staring at the ceiling. Time passed and I was not too surprised to find that despite all that had happened today I still craved action. Lying in bed was not currently high on my list of enjoyable activities.

At around 8 I was helped into a wheelchair by the woman who introduced herself as Kairan Wellington, Dr. Wellington's wife and the single nurse of the small hospital. She wheeled me into a room much like a dining room where three other patients were seated at a table, dining on soup and several types of unidentifiable food objects. I was not impressed.

There was a young man who had one arm in a sling and bandage around his head, covering his right eye eating soup and forking a sludge off of his plate; an elderly woman who had no apparent injuries chewing on toast and not ignoring the soup and sludge that I now believed was tapioca; and a girl around my age who was missing an arm up to her elbow, and had several scars on her face and still existent arm staring at the wall, and stirring her soup with a single finger.

Kairan pushed me in between an empty chair and the elderly woman who immediately began fussing over the extent of my apparent injuries, drawing the eyes of all the others onto me. I blushed slightly as the elder helped me get soup and toast (I made it clear the tapioca was unappealing…) seeing as moving my arms only opened up my cuts.

"What happened to you…" the young man finally said after a few moments of silence, trailing off in the silent question of my name.

I looked at my plate, "my name's…" I paused a split-second trying to come up with a good name without taking so long that my lies were noticeable, "Caroline." The name felt a bit funny and foreign. I briefly wondered if I even looked remotely like a Caroline.

The man didn't point out I hadn't answered his original question and continued, "name's Alex, and that's Vanessa," he gestured to the quiet girl who looked up at the mention of her name."

The old woman looked a bit offended that she hadn't been introduced, "my name is Violet White."

I looked at her, wondering how would have named their child such a way. In my own opinion she appeared more like a Betty White.

My gaze returned to my plate as the three around me began a conversation.

"If you ask me the Fuher's being a violent bastard, why should the people of Leore have to suffer if its only their government that's posing a problem." Alex growled, taking an angry bite of the tapioca.

Violet glared at him, "If it's only the government, why are the people fighting back. Don't you think they should want to be free of that corrupt priest?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Amestris armies are attack civilians, and of course they'd fight back."

"Are you proposing that the people should just let themselves be killed so that a new government can be made?" Vanessa spoke up glaring at Violet, clearly annoyed.

Violet through her hands in the air, "You're all being complete idiots, that country is nothing more than a barbarous home to stupid faiths, just like the Ishballans!"

Alex stood up, knocking his glass of tea over, "Violet you're so prejudice! Everyone knows that the Amestris military made the first shot! And for what? A stupid, misjudgment of…"

Violet stood up with more determination than would be expected of someone of her age, "You have no loyalty to your country boy; it's this talk that got you 'wanted' in the first place!"

"And it's your inability to accept and understand those different from you that got you 'wanted'."

I listened with fake interest until Kairan stepped into the room, immediately ending the conversation, both Violet and Alex remaining standing. "Both of you need to be quiet! Violet, if you can't stop these outbursts with maturity someone of your age should have, then you may no longer take up resident in this home."

Violet looked enraged, "You know very well that I can't leave this home without being arrested!"

Kairan glared, "that won't stop me from throwing you out if that will stop this endless battle between you two." She paused, "the warning goes for both of you."

I smirked and looked between Violet and Alex and Kairan, I had no idea what they were talking about but figured that the words most interesting and likely connected were, wanted and arrested. All these people seemed to be unable to leave this building.

"Ignore those two; they're always bickering about something." I looked up to find Vanessa smiling at me, her dark bangs covering her eyes slightly. Alex and Violet both glared at her.

There was a knock on a distant door and everyone in the room tensed, there was instant silence. Kairan went white and left the room, carefully shutting the door, where hence a bright yellow light outlined the door and it faded, becoming another segment of wall with no evidence that a door had ever existed in that spot.

The knocking continued for a moment but was soon replaced by the sound of a door opening and then talking between Kairan and several people. Kairan returned a few minutes later, remaking the door and setting her gaze directly on me, "They're looking for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**This is the next chapter. I don't own fma. Read Rate and Review.**

Everyone in the room was looking at me. I felt myself pale, and opened my mouth, my voice cracking when I spoke, "who?"

"Two soldiers, the man said his name was Roy Mustang, the woman didn't tell me," Kairan said quickly.

The names meant nothing to me, I'd overheard discussions of the kawaii Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang from groups of young girls on the street, but never had I met him. "Did they leave?"

She nodded, "but if they're willing to go door to door looking for you it must be important."

Alex laughed slightly, "They just hung up posters with a reward and picture for me, and I…" he stopped mid-sentence and I gave him a weird look.

Kairan stepped into the room and asked the question I was willing to bet was on the mind of every person in the room, "what did you do?"

I shrugged, "they're obviously confusing me with my sister, Daniel," I said, half-lying.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

I shrugged.

"What does she look like?" Violet asked in annoying manner.

"Like me."

"Why isn't she here?" Vanessa peered from under her bangs.

I paused and lowered my head, "she's very angry at me right now."

Dr. Wellington appeared behind his wife and she stepped aside to let him in. He stood in front of the table and set his gaze directly on me, "If you haven't already guessed, this hospital is for those seeking sanctuary from the military or public." Everyone at the table looked down with depressing expressions, "I haven't had yet a chance to explain the rules and structure of this system."

"System?" I interrupted, feeling rather lost in how this place suddenly went from a small home-owned hospital to a refuge for criminals and outcasts.

Dr. Wellington nodded, "You may stay here as long as you like but: everything you break you must fix; whenever you leave you cannot return; you must never speak of this place; no drugs, alcohol, or smoking allowed; and no physical violence against any others here. Got it?"

I nodded and Dr. Wellington appeared pleased.

"Once a week a alchemist comes by and can fix most wounds," Kairan added. "But if you have broken bones, or the wound is too bad, you will need to expect multiple visits before your completely healthy." She looked me up and down, "An estimate for you would be six or seven visits. I'd say you can expect to remain here for the next month and a half. He'll be arriving tomorrow"

My eyes widened. Stuck here with these nuts for that long? No fucking way. Now that I was thinking clearer and lacked a good deal of pain I could probably attempt to fix all my cuts and broken bones myself, but D hadn't used her power yet so I was out of energy.

I groaned and let my head fall on the table, biting back a yelp of pain at being reminded suddenly that I had broken my nose (and apparently through everything else, forgotten). After a few moments of silence, "ouch."

I raised my head and rubbed my nose gingerly and Kairan's face softened, "are you alright?"

I nodded. Just my broken nose slamming into a hard wooden table. No big deal.

---

Vanessa and Alex left not long after Violet to their rooms. I was rolled around the hospital on request by Kairan and was surprised at how small the building was. It was simply-put, a large house. Nothing more than 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room (complete with a TV and couch which currently offered seating to Violet), and several secret 'off-limit' doors, all adorned with signs and padlocks.

I was actually relieved when Kairan pushed me to my room and helped me into bed. When she left I stared at the ceiling. I had heard from someone that if you went without sleep for long enough you would die. First you would hallucinate. Then you would die. I didn't want to die, and finally decided that it was worth it to sleep even with the risk of nightmares.

---_Due to the author realizing (deciding) that nothing interesting will happen for awhile, has skipped ahead in time 15 days…_

I stared up at the ceiling after another restless night following a nightmare. I wasn't scared, I just wasn't tired. Today would be my third visit from Dr. Renzai, a woman who seemed fascinated with human transmutation and enjoyed testing any new knowledge she gained as treatment on us. Half of the time I wondered whether her weekly visits were to help poor wounded outcasts, or visit her test subjects.

Violet had left six days after my arrival, apparently after a fight with Alex. It was not made public until the following morning when it was questioned by me why she wasn't there. D hadn't returned, and I had lost hope that she ever would.

Every night I reminisced over the day of my outburst. The day when my search for entertainment had turned nightmarish.

_(1)I arrived at the front door, but instead of stopping (_as I had done in reality_) I pushed open the door weakly and made my way out onto the streets, scouring the street for any sign of D._

_I spotted her surrounded by military soldiers, all guns aimed at her. D looked helpless and lost._

_I quickly made my way over and the soldiers somehow didn't notice me or shoot D yet. "Hey, you stupid soldiers."_

_All eyes were on me, when somehow in the amazing moment my greatness showed through and I was able through the pain to use my ability. I created air beneath me and floated up and over the wall of soldiers landing next to a shocked D._

_I smirked at her, my strength recreating the broken bone and flesh, and I threw the canes at the soldiers taking four down in that one action, "I'm sorry about what I said D." I created a dozen knives and threw them all at once, taking down more soldiers, who were standing and still not shooting, caught up in the tearfully beautiful moment of friendship. I turned to meet D's eyes, "I will get you home no matter what."_

_D smiled. We hugged. And the remaining soldiers ran off in fear of their own demise. Their short reaction-times destined to kill them someday._

Then the logical side of my mind would try to explain everything that happened, starting with D's inability to destroy the soldiers, and my sudden amount of power and ability to recreate flesh.

_A man with no recognizable features appeared, smiling at us both, "My name is N."_

_D pointed an angry finger at him, "you neutralized my powers! You fiend!"_

_N smiled in a wise way and turned to face me, "You are strong young [Jedi] master of Creation. You must have always known how to mold flesh." He paused and nodded as if agreeing with himself, "As my powers neutralize D's they must enhance yours so you can create with unlimited energy."_

_He walked towards us, "Ok, D. Tap your heels three times and picture your home. C, you must transfer all your infinite energy to D."_

_A gate appeared, D cried and hugged me. The door opened and D was still crying, "You're the best friend I've ever had!"_

"_You're the best clone!"_

_D walked through the door, turning to light as I had seen in the first few visions of her exit. The door closed and my powers were gone._

_Daniel suddenly ran towards me and stopped, looking around as N left. "What happened?"_

_I smiled and hugged him, "I can go home." Tears rolled down my cheeks, "that's what happened."_

I smiled gently, wondering if things could've actually turned out that way if I'd gone out the front door instead of returning to my room. I'd probably never know.

With a sigh I sat up and pushed my feet over the side of the bed. My right leg was basically healed, and my left couldn't support my weight but hadn't been giving me too much trouble. I placed my right leg on the floor, put one hand on the wheel chair, one hand on the bed and lifted myself into the chair.

---

Dr. Renzai smiled, "you've made a complete recovery."

I smiled back with true happiness, after today's appointment my right leg was fully healed, my left only slightly tender, and every cut on my body reduced to a small mark that was not painful in the least. "Does that mean I can leave?" I stood slowly and stretched, walking around the room a bit; walking had never felt so good.

Dr. Renzai nodded, "I see no problem in it." She began packing up, me being her final patient of the day, "Soldiers have stopped searching for you, though the signs are still up."

Suddenly Dr. Renzai's face grew nervous and she hurried over to me, leaning down she was closer to my height. "I must tell you something, C."

My eyes widened when she used my actual name, not the fake one I had been going by in the hospital, "how did you know..."

Dr. Renzai ended my question with a wave of her hand, beware D, she…"

(2)---

I twitched and suddenly found myself standing on a roof in front of D, her eyes looking strained and her body weak. "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I gasped scrambling away from her and wondering how I had gotten from the hospital to here. I turned my eyes to D, the doctor was going to warn me about something, "What did you do, D?"

D's eyes widened, "do you remember?"

"Remember?" My mind was blank, and I was suddenly aware that the slight pain my left leg was completely gone and every single slight mark from the cuts on my arms was also completely faded.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I took another step away from her, "Dr. Renzai was about to warn me about you!"

D looked confused, "Renzai…do you mean R?"

"R?"

"Repair also known as Rehabilitate."

"I'm so confused."

D paused, "this is good. If you don't remember then you're safe."

"What are you talking about? Safe from what?" I ran forward and grabbed D, shaking her slightly, "What did you do to me?"

"I destroyed your memory of the past two days. It was risky but," D reached into a pocket on the inside of her coat and handed me a folded sheet of paper, "you asked me to do it. We can only hope I didn't accidentally destroy anything else."

I unfolded the sheet of paper and found that it was a note written in my own handwriting:

I give my full consent to

D to destroy my

Memories of the past few

Days.

~Alex Frederick~

I was rather certain that D could reproduce my handwriting since she was exactly like me. But I was also sure that I hadn't told her my real name, and it was unlikely I ever would have. But there was no telling what I had told her in those last few days.

I pulled away from D, "I don't trust you."

D shrugged, "I'm not asking for your trust." She held out her hand to me, "I'm asking for your help. We're going to find N."

**Not one of my better chapters. I kind of skipped around alot and I feel the whole thing is rather confusing.**

**(1)For those of you who don't know, C was imagining how things might have gone if she had run out the door instead of returning to her room. I'm sure we've all done this. Regretted something and daydreamed alternate ways it could have happened. Yes it is silly. And yes it is stupid and unlikely to have ever even been possible to occur. Sometimes our alternate situations can be unbelievably stupid and unrealistic. At one point it refers to the Jedi Master. N doesn't actually say Jedi, it is implied because I thought it was kind of funny.**

**(2) was sort of to show a time leap of sorts. Yes it is three days into the future, and yes its because D destroyed her memories. If I choose it to be, you might find out why later on in the story, and what happened during that time, and maybe even what R(epair) was trying to warn C about. Yes R is Dr. Renzai, that will also be explained later.**

**I think I'm going to blame this chapter's disorganization and confusion on D. She destroyed the serenity of my chapter. The evil little bitch...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own fma. Read Rate and Review...**

"No," the word felt funny in my mouth and I backed away from D her hand still outstretched. I still completely disoriented and not completely believing what D had told me.

D's eyes widened having likely not expecting that response from me. If this had been a book or movie I would've said yes. If this were a book or a movie I wouldn't have this much trouble understanding how I had gone from point A time 1 to point Z time 26.

I took another step away from her, and felt my heart rate pick-up speed when D took a step towards me simultaneously. "Go away," I shouted, tears appearing at the corners of my eyes.

D froze, startled by my outburst and then took a step away. She stood on the edge of the roof and glanced back at me, "if you want help go see the others."

I didn't move, and D continued softly looking at the ground, "I only know a few; Bleu, Fai, Sam, Emily, and," she paused and laughed slightly, "Linda." She looked up at me with eyes as cold as stone, "If you need me I'll be finding N."

She walked to the edge of the roof, "I'm going to find a way home myself." She looked back at me one last time with an expression of pure need, begging me to come with her. I stood still in shock, and she let a single tear fall before turning away from me and leaping to the next building…and the next… and the next.

I turned away, and sat on the edge of the roof, trying to regain myself. For a long time I sat still, staring at the sky and trying to remember what had happened the last three days, and even more importantly; what R was trying to warn me about.

As reached its peak I decided I needed to change my appearance. I felt the familiar thrum or a glamorous amount of energy within me, and smiled slightly.

In the end the most I could accomplish without the skill to change or add materials to my own chemical and physical make-up was to decrease my hair length by three feet to a boy's style, and changing my outfit also to that of a boys.

---

In all, it wasn't that much of a change but when I looked at my reflection in the window of a store I find myself in awe by the difference. And slightly angry. The best thing was that I looked like a boy; the worst was that I actually looked like a boy.

I walked around the city and thought about D and the names she had told me. Did I even trust her enough to seek out those people?

---

"Bleu, Fai, Sam, Emily, and Linda," I muttered under my breath as I walked down the streets. Most were rather common names and I wondered how hard it was going to be to find five people in all the countries of the world. It could take me years to find even one of the people.

As I rounded the corner I smashed into a familiar blonde. How did he keep turning up everywhere I was?

I hurried to my feet and tried to avoid his gaze, wondering if he even recognized me. "Sorry," he said, brushing a bit of dust off his clothes. I didn't respond, too scared my voice would give me away.

He stopped dusting off his clothes and looked at me, an expression of recognition flashed across his face, but it quickly faded and I tried to ignore my fears. "Aren't you going to apologize?" He sounded a bit irritated. I nodded, but still said nothing.

"I don't have time for this," he growled and pushed past me, my eyes trailing after him a moment before I continued, happy my disguise worked.

I took a few steps forward and stopped suddenly, a frown settling across my face. Didn't Ed have an armored brother? I turned around and scanned the street, but couldn't see the blonde kid anywhere.

With a shrug I pushed aside the nagging sense that something was not right and walked down the street, determined too…I stopped walking. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go?

Before I met D, I would look for adventure or manipulate someone. Now…now I felt bored, but at the same time as though I don't want to do anything. I felt strange and awkward, and I really wanted to close my eyes and remember.

I sat down on the curb, strangely people not even noticing me. It seemed as though my emptiness was turning my invisible to others as well.

My thoughts scattered. I wondered how D had destroyed my memories, why, and what had happened during that time. I wanted to know how my ability worked. But more than anything else I wanted something to do. Anything to make the feelings of uselessness and boredom fade. I wanted D.

"No!" I shouted in frustration getting the attention of a few people passing by who gave me an odd look and continued on their way. How could I be thinking about D? She meant nothing to me. I was certain I had long convinced myself that during my days at the Wellington hospital. I didn't need D, and I couldn't trust her even if I did want her.

Maybe I could go back to the hospital. Then I instantly voided the consideration remembering that one of the rules of the house was that once you left you couldn't come back. I looked around, wondering if the reason people didn't notice me was because I looked like a boy. God people are sexist.

Then I laughed a bit, realizing I was sexist even considering that.

A girl and a boy walked past, the girl was laughing at her boyfriend and he looked genuinely terrified, "Sandra I'm not kidding, that woman…"

Sandra suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed her boyfriend by the shirt, stopping his progression down the street. A look of anger crossed her face, "stop being so superstitious, Tim! So what if that fortune-teller knew your name. You know that whole thing is a sham!"

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but the Sandra's glare made him freeze. "You know," she continued, in a smart-alecky tone. "I'm sure she saw your name somewhere or she heard me call you by name. I mean, geez." she threw her hands in the air of dramatic affect and I raised my eyebrows and continued to watch.

Tim appeared frustrated, when he couldn't respond; he merely pushed her aside and stormed down the street. Sandra looked hurt, her face still flushed from her outburst. She remained still for a moment than sat on the curb and buried her face in her hands, weeping.

Slowly I stood and walked over to her, "hey, are you alright?"

She shook her head and then raised it, her eyes red and her cheeks tear-streaked, "How could I have said such things to him?" She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I guess that woman scared me a bit too, and I just don't want to believe that my Tom could be so…"

She broke off into tears again and I stood still, not quite sure what to say or do to make her feel better. "What woman?" The words were spoken before I had even considered Sandra's feelings.

She looked up at me, "her name was Bluma."

I looked down, what had I been thinking? That woman was probably just another gypsy, nothing special, nothing near to me.

The woman spoke suddenly, "yes. I believe there was a boy there too. I don't know his name but she called him Fai. Some sort of girlish nickname I suppose."

I leaped in the air and let out a shriek of pure joy and happiness. The woman took on a look of horror from my outburst. She stood quickly and said a quick goodbye before hurrying away with uneasy glances back at me; her boyfriend completely forgotten.

As I leaped up and down, laughing and grinning like an idiot realization dawned. I had absolutely no idea where the fortune teller or Bleu were. I looked around for the woman but she was long gone.

With a sigh I sat back down on the curb, back to square one.

---

After awhile I stood and began walking around again. On a street corner a man stood in a kiosk selling newspapers and snacks. I hurried towards him and he gave a friendly smile as I approached.

"Do you know where I could find the fortune-teller, Bluma?" The man lost his smile the second the question left my mouth.

He took on a frown, "Don't go looking for that place."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared of some fortune-teller hag, and I'm not superstitious like the rest of you."

The man shook his head quickly, "that is not what I worry about, lad. The woman is more scholar than gypsy. And a gossip too; she knows everything about everyone." He paused and looked anxious, as if his current memories troubled him. "Her brother is who I fear. He is so accurate to his forecasts, it is…frightening."

I shrugged again, "Just tell me where I can find them."

"Aye lad, they reside on the corner of Oakswood Dr. and Pinebeach Rd., but be warned." He gave me a ghostly look and I had to hold back a fit of giggles from his rather funny accent.

---

I stood in front of the small house. It looked rather normal compared to what I had imagined. With a fist, I knocked loudly on the door, but heard neither footsteps nor voices from within. I knocked again, a bit louder but still nothing.

"Hello? Anybody Home?" I shouted smashing my fists fiercely against the wooden door.

The sound of someone crashing to the floor came from inside, followed by a string of curses. I waited patiently as the door opened and a pretty girl a few years older than me looked me up and down, rubbing a bump on her head gingerly.

She said nothing and finally, after a few moments of impatience I spoke up, "are you Bluma?"

She nodded, "and you're…" I opened my mouth to tell her when she cut me off, "Caroline…C…you're Creation aren't you."

The phrase was more a statement than a question. My eyes widened, "how did you…"

She cut me off, looking amused, "I assumed you would know if you came looking for me."

"Sorry, I…"

She cut me off again, "You came for my brother, F, Future."

I nodded, "So you're…"

I felt a bit angry when I was interrupted for the umpteenth time, "Bleu, most people call me Bluma. I'm B, Brain."

She gave me a bone chilling grin, "come in, _Caroline_. I can explain everything."


End file.
